Western Ore Mountains
Western Ore Mountains is the name bestowed upon the northwestern region of the Hadašhim Subcontinent. Roughly one million square kilometer in territory, it is a rugged mixture of ridges, hilltops, plateaus, highlands, valleys and some foothills. Four major chains detach from the Zabirath to run in the general direction of the south. They are called Osom, Kala, Harath and Tavun from the east to the west. All, but the westernmost ravines belong to the catchment area of the Red Šyul. At the west oceanic coast commences in the form of a steep slope, all but impassable. To the north the Zabirath border the region, with the Worlds Edge Trail and the never conquered plateau areas of Šalmaram there. Ahargan lies to the east, Panidutne to the Southeast while the south border is shared between Tantorel along the Ragod Foothills and the Wild woods along the Istin hills. Latter are sometimes considered an inofficial sixth ridge in the ore mountains, but their less rich nature regarding resources exempted it in most times. Since the Manlisan Kingdom rules the land, the Istin ridge has also been incorporated and amalgamised in the prevalent regional culture. The area is relatively dry, due to the blocking effect of the mountain chains that creates open grasslands overall. People there subsided on shepherding and trade for a long time. Because of the extraordinary riches hidden below the white peaks, a large part of the population was devoted to mining, forging or transportation bringing iron, copper, lead, tin, zinc, gold or silver alongside gems and rare rocks on their, returning with wood for the furnaces and food for the hungry mouths. The area was under Hadašhim control for the better part of its known history. Direct rule commenced after the conquests of Kharan II, but it brought at least as many challenges as benefits. Zobar Hakk was established as a garrison in the central valley, near to the Red Šyul. Later this outpost turned into a complete city with a quite busy port. Ore Mountains were the first viceroyalty to fall in 757, starting the Deluge of Hadašham. Imperial control was never complete in the region, as various clans, smaller chiefdoms continued to resist the rule of Kartam. Same applied to the times of the Pentarchy. There were periods of calamity followed by sudden outbursts of violence. Viceroys were in a vulnerable position, as both Ahargan and the Westernlands were much stronger and they both yearned after the riches beneath the mountains. Because of the low population, peaking around eight million at the turn of the 7/8 centuries, the viceroys had to hire large number of mercenaries to keep the more powerful neighbours and the unruly subjects in check. Most of them came from the Wild woods, with a large number of islanders among them, who were recent migrants, much more bloodthirsty then the usual lifili recruits. When an invasion from Ahargan seemed all but inevitable, a large tribe called Manlisan was hired to avert the impending danger. Instead of fighting on behalf the Ore Mountains, they conquered the land first, then defeating the intruders in 758. News were shaking the empire, as this was the first time since the age of settlement that imperial territory was lost to a foreign polity. With the semi-effective dam restricting western migration gone, tribes from the overpopulated islands could easily bypass the defenses in Tantorel to devastate the course of the Red Šyul. Manlisan condoned immigration from the homelands, as well the raiding actions against the hostile viceroyalties in the neighbourhood. The Lifili fled in increasing numbers eastward, as they were between two fires from the north and the west, but the region they reached were not able to accept such number of refugees. After some heavy-handed repression a general uprising broke out, leaving a desolate Tantorel behind, while the westerners moved into their land effectively blocking backward migration. Reaches as far as the lower course of the Šyul were pillaged, alongside areas between the river Khron and Erum. The western court was only capable of protecting inner Panidutne. When in the 760 the western tribes started to attack the newly (re)established Lifili chiefdoms fought them, although some have teamed up with the new migrants against their old Masters, or against the southern boatsmen who occupied the Damar and Egiten archipelagos. This was the first chapter of the Deluge, before the Socotca trekked over the Zabirath to make Ahargan their own property. In the 11th century, the Manlisan Kingdom does occupy the Ore Mountains. Life hasn't changed much since, although they did convert to the Faith of the Thousand, but they do defend their independence against any real of perceived threat with ferocity. As gold is never short supply they are capable of upkeeping a standing army that is supplemented with mercenaries should the need arise. Category:Geography Category:Known World Category:Locations